


i convinced myself i would never find you

by genresavvy



Category: Adjustment Bureau (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's something that David doesn't like thinking about: there have only been six presidents who were unmarried when they entered office, and four of them were widowers.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	i convinced myself i would never find you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerwoodsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwoodsmoke/gifts).



Here's something that David doesn't like thinking about: there have only been six presidents who were unmarried when they entered office, and four of them were widowers.

Two had never gotten married, and one of them got married while he was president.

All of this to say: there has only ever been one unmarried president who stayed unmarried.

 

* * *

 

It's not that David would ever consider marrying someone to help his political career. That would be wrong; manipulative and dishonest and not at all the kind of person that he wants to be. It would force him to live a lie, to use the fact that people see him as genuine and authentic thanks to the speech that Elise inspired to keep them from ever realizing that lie.

The thing is, he knows how he feels about Elise, knows for a fact that he will never move on from her. More importantly, he knows that what he feels for her is important and real, regardless of how badly it would have turned out. But most other people? Don't even know that he was romantically involved with up-and-coming dancer, Elise Sellas.

Charlie is one of the few people who knows, who saw some of it happen firsthand. Somehow, despite the fact that he walked in on David and Elise making out in the men's bathroom before David had even known her name, Charlie gets that Elise means so much more to David than that would imply; all without knowing anything about the Adjustment Bureau.

But, to anyone else in the world, the explanation that he's not dating because he's never going to get over a woman he barely knows sounds obsessive and creepy and unstable. He doesn't even want to imagine how the press and the public would respond if that ever got out.

And so, he's stuck. He doesn't want to lie, but he can't exactly tell the truth, either.

Some day, he's going to have to reach a decision of how to handle this.

He's not looking forward to that day.

 

* * *

 

(Years later, the first thing David does when he wins the presidential election is turn to Elise, who's right next to him, like she's supposed to be.

"Congratulations, Mr. President." She says, grinning widely.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Mrs. President." He murmurs as he leans in and kisses her.)


End file.
